


Desert Sun

by gh0sthunt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Minor Injuries, Romance if you squint, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sunburn, Talking, bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sthunt/pseuds/gh0sthunt
Summary: Shortly after leaving Insomnia, the boys run into a bit of a problem when Prompto gets a particularly bad sunburn.





	Desert Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I've always been able to picture Prompto getting a bad sunburn in the Hammerhead desert because he's pretty pale and freckled. As a freckled person, I don't tan at all and I sunburn easily, so I feel like that would happen with Prompto, too. His experience is based loosely off of one of mine.

Prompto was roused from his sleep by his body shaking violently. The desert nights were cold, but he should have already kicked off his sleeping bag once the sun rose.

Outside the tent, he could hear the others taking down the camp. Even Noctis was up already.

There was some rustling before the tent door unzipped. “Prompto?” Ignis’ cultured voice was soft.

Said blond retreated within his sleeping bag, the sunlight that had been let in piercing his skull. The fabric rustled with his involuntary movements.

Ignis frowned and stepped into the tent, zipping the door back up behind him. “Prompto?” he tried again.

“‘M dyin’, Iggy,” Prompto mumbled, his voice heavily muffled.

“Come now, I'm sure that's not the case.” It wasn't unusual for Prompto to be a bit dramatic over something small. He knelt down beside Prompto’s sleeping bag, and peeled back the fabric. Ignis’s eyes widened as they met with the usually pale freckled skin that was an angry red.

Prompto had insisted the day before that he was fine. Ignis eventually let the stubborn blond be, though now he felt foolish for giving in so easily.

Seeing concern crease the normally straight-faced adviser’s face wasn't really the reassurance Prompto had been hoping for. If Ignis was taken aback by the situation then it was obviously bad.

“You didn't treat your sunburn at all last night, did you?” Ignis asked.

Prompto shook his head, though the movement was jerky, and it hurt to move. As he woke up more and became aware, he began to feel like he had been trampled by a behemoth. “We ran out of potions after yesterday’s hunt, so I figured I’d just tough it out.”

The adviser sighed and pushed up his glasses, a nervous tic. He was obviously worried. “I'll be back in a moment.”

Ignis was gone before Prompto could protest against being left alone without knowing why he felt like absolute garbage. He’d been sunburnt before, but it had never been like this.

As promised, though, he was back before too long. Water bottle in hand, Ignis sat down cross-legged next to Prompto.

Seeing where this was going, Prompto managed to sit up, but not without a hiss of pain as he worked sore muscles. His skin felt tight, and it was almost like being set on fire when he moved. Still, he managed to remain upright.

Ignis uncapped the bottle, and handed it over to Prompto. “Small sips,” he advised. Prompto simply nodded in return. If he were being honest, Prompto wouldn't really be able to take large gulps even if he wanted to for fear of choking. There was a constant jitter over his whole body, and a particularly violent shake would wrack through him every few seconds.

As the blond drank, Ignis began to explain, “The shaking is likely more from dehydration than from fever, though with burns like that, your temperature is undoubtedly high. I'm quite surprised you aren't blistered.”

The tent door unzipped, drawing the attention of both of them. Noctis stood in the doorway, looking just as worried as Ignis. “So are we just going to wait it out? From the looks of it, that won't be too easy.”

Ignis shook his head. “I intended to confer with you and Gladio about our next move. I suspect that Prompto didn't drink enough water yesterday. Not only that, his burns are rather troubling. He’ll need to drink a lot of water, and burns like these won't heal in just a few days.”

“So I’m basically a vampire now is what you're saying?” Prompto joked.

“Yeah, but a lame one,” Noctis replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

The door opened further, and Prompto had to squint against the sunlight to see Gladio now next to Noctis. “Sounds like we’ll need to buy more potions,” he said.

“Yes, but unfortunately we are quite low on funds at the moment, and I would like to get Prompto indoors somewhere.”

“We can rent the caravan in Hammerhead, and take a few hunts there,” Gladio suggested.

“One of us will have to stay with Prompto just in case,” Ignis said.

“I'll do it,” Noctis immediately volunteered.

Gladio snorted a laugh. “That doesn't include sleeping. You actually have to watch him.”

“I'm not a toddler,” Prompto pointed out, feeling a bit offended.

“Coulda fooled me,” Gladio said.

“ _Rude_ ,” Prompto huffed.

Ignis was quick to reign them in. “Noct, if you feel up to the task, then we’ll leave it to you. His fever doesn't seem to be high since he's lucid, but you will have to keep him hydrated.”

“It's settled then,” Noctis concluded. “We’ll finish up breaking down camp while Prompto eats breakfast, then we can head out.”

So far, their plan had gone with relative success. Prompto felt lost without anything to do but sit in the tent and eat. Soon enough, though, they were in the Regalia and headed for Hammerhead.

Their arrangement was rather odd. The top of the car was up on a perfectly clear day. Ignis didn't want to risk even exposing Prompto’s already sensitive skin to the early morning sun. Ignis drove as usual, but Noctis had taken Prompto’s place in the passenger seat. In the back, Prompto was laid down with his feet propped up on Gladio’s thighs.

Prompto had almost forgotten how much he hated being sick. He hardly ever got sick in Insomnia, but of course it was just his luck he would be taken out by the sun as soon as they left the crown city.

“You alright?” Gladio’s gruff voice cut into his thoughts before they took a self deprecating turn.

“Hm?” Prompto looked up to see Gladio staring at him curiously. He wasn't usually so quiet. It must have raised concern. “Oh, yeah. Just thinking.” 

Gladio’s brows pinched together. “You think you can sit up?” he asked in the most gentle way possible for him.

“Probably, yeah,” Prompto muttered, already beginning the slow, strained process of even moving in the slightest.

Gladio reached into the compartment in the door and pulled out a water bottle. He shifted slightly closer, placing his hand on Prompto’s back to help him.

Prompto couldn’t hold back his wince, hissing lightly as his skin set alight once again.

Gladio uncapped the bottle for him, just like Ignis had, before handing it off. 

Prompto hated being babied like this. It was the little things like this, the things he should still be able to do even when he’s sick, that frustrated him. He already saw himself as the weakest link, and this seemed to reinforce that idea, because now he couldn’t even be trusted to uncap a bottle for himself, let alone be left in the caravan without someone to watch over him.

A hand waved in front of Prompto’s face, causing him to realize that he had been staring blankly at the water bottle for several seconds. He internally cursed himself, deciding that worry was not a good look on Gladio’s usually stern features as the man reached out to place his hand on Prompto’s forehead.

The corners of Gladio’s mouth turned down in a frown. “Iggy, I think his fever got higher.”

Ignis glanced at the two in the rearview mirror, expression mirroring Gladio’s. He made the turn into the parking lot of Hammerhead. Once parked, he immediately unbuckled and twisted around to face them. Ignis removed one of his gloves and put a hand to Prompto’s forehead like Gladio had done.

They reminded Prompto of parents. His weren’t around much when he was younger, but they often doted on him when they were home, despite their busy schedules, especially if he happened to get sick during that time. 

Ignis sighed, turning to face forward and open his door. “We can’t be sure without a thermometer.”

The trip was supposed to be short, and they hadn’t expected anyone to get sick, so they really only had basic first aid for when they ran out of potions. 

Prompto, Noctis, and Gladio went to rent out the caravan while Ignis went to buy a cheap thermometer.

Ignis returned just as they were finished settling in, already unwrapping the thermometer as he entered. “Open,” he told Prompto, hovering the thermometer just in front of his mouth.

He did so, and it was immediately placed beneath his tongue. “I know how to use a thermometer,” he grumbled around it, words a bit distorted but still understandable.

Ignis ignored his comment, removing the device as it beeped. His frown deepened, and Prompto wondered how the man didn’t already have wrinkles with how much he worried. “It’s much too high. We’ll have to bring it down the old-fashioned way.”

Prompto didn’t like the sound of that. The “old-fashioned way” usually meant cold baths and no blankets. He had been hoping he could just take Noctis’ usual role and sleep it off.

In Insomnia, over-the-counter medicines were easily accessible. Outside the crown city, however, everything was heavily affected by the Empire, which meant local economies weren’t great. Certain foods, medical supplies, and medications were expensive due to the Empire’s high demand and limited supply of them. Potions and elixirs were more cost effective for anything beyond cuts and scrapes, but even those couldn’t completely cure illness. There wasn’t much that could be done for simple fevers and sniffles outside the crown city. You either had to ride out the illness or treat the symptoms however you could if you were unable to afford medicine.

“Prompto, you’ll need to get into cooler clothes and lie down. I’ll soak a few rags in water for you. I trust you can take it from there, Noct?” He rose his eyebrows in question at the prince, who nodded. “Good. The sooner Gladio and I begin a hunt, the sooner we can return with what Prompto needs.”

Noctis managed to convince Prompto to strip down to his boxers, arguing that he would cool down quicker, and then he could put on clothes if his temperature stayed down. Needless to say, the blond felt far too exposed and vulnerable in only his blue, chocobo-printed boxer shorts. His insecurities should be the last of his concerns at the moment, but like always, they reared their ugly heads in unexpected moments.

Ignis seemed to approve of their decision, though, as he brought over a bowl filled with cold water and a few rags. He wrung one out and placed it on Prompto’s forehead, then reached for a second.

“Wait, what’s that one for?” Prompto asked. Ignis’ lack of response had him apprehensive. With good reason, too, because the rag was placed across his bare stomach, causing his shivers to increase. “Iggy,” he whined.

“It’s for your own good, Prompto,” the advisor simply said, drying his hands before putting his gloves back on.

Prompto huffed indignantly in response. “You could’ve at least warned me.”

Gladio and Ignis left almost immediately after, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Prompto agreed with that notion. He absolutely hated feeling like this.

Noctis periodically had Prompto sit up to drink more water. Ignis had stressed the importance of Prompto getting hydrated, especially since he had neglected to the day before. At some point, Prompto’s shaking stopped, and he was able to hold up his phone to play King’s Knight with Noctis.

After a few rounds, the prince set his phone down and appeared to be scrutinizing Prompto.

The blond tried not to squirm under his gaze. He set his phone down as well, then crossed his arms over his stomach in a hopefully subtle attempt to hide it. “What’s that look for?” he asked.

“You’re just quiet,” Noctis answered, seeming to search for something physically wrong. “The only time I’ve ever really seen you this quiet was when you lost your voice a few years ago.”

Prompto shrugged. “I’m just tired, I guess,” he lied.

Noctis shook his head, seeing right through him. “There’s something else bothering you that you don’t want to tell Iggy and Gladio, isn’t there?”

Prompto chewed on his lip. “It’s no big deal, really,” he began, trying to think of excuses.

“Prom,” Noctis interrupted, voice both stern and concerned.

“Okay, fine, there is,” Prompto admitted with a sigh.

It was hard to lie to Noctis. The prince was always observing, and he knew when something was bothering Prompto even if the blond could perfectly hide his feelings from everyone else.

“I feel useless,” Prompto mumbled quietly, barely audible over the sound of the caravan’s air conditioner. He avoided the prince’s gaze as he spoke. A voice in the back of his mind told him to shut up, that he shouldn’t burden the prince with his stupid insecurities, but it was too late to stop now. “We just left Insomnia and I’m already sick. I can barely even hold my own in battle. I mean, you know how many potions I used up yesterday.” _I’m just the commoner tagging along with all the royalty._ He held his tongue before he could say that last part. Noctis hated when he brought up the difference in their statuses, insisting over the years that Prompto had earned his way into the prince’s heart and he knew he wasn’t just using him. Still, he couldn’t help but feel out of place at times, especially ones like these.

Noctis didn’t have a chance to formulate a response as the caravan door opened, signalling Ignis and Gladio’s return. He gave Prompto a look that told him this wasn’t the end of the conversation. _Great._

Ignis pulled a potion from the armiger and gave it to Prompto.

He sat up in bed, gratefully taking the green vial. He crushed it in his hand, a tingling sensation spreading across the sunburned parts of his skin. Prompto healed almost immediately, red giving way to his usually pale skin. His freckles appeared darker, and he wondered if there were any new ones.

“Man, I didn’t even get a tan after all that,” the blond jokingly complained, laughing.

“You’re gonna have to start wearing sunscreen, blondie,” Gladio said.

Prompto groaned at the thought. “How come Noctis doesn’t sunburn? He’s just as pale as I am!”

“Noct’s problem is a lack of sunshine,” Ignis answered, moving to the kitchenette to prepare a late lunch. “You just seem unable to tan.”

They bantered like the normally did, laughing off the tension that had been there through the morning. They soon started another game of King’s Knight to pass time. Prompto hoped that the distraction of the others would cause Noctis to forget about continuing their earlier conversation.

Prompto had almost thought he managed to get out of it. At least, until the next morning when he woke up to hearing a hushed conversation outside the caravan.

Prompto’s stomach clenched when he realized everyone else was outside. Noctis was rarely awake before him. Why hadn’t they woken him up? Why did it sound like they were having a serious conversation without him?

 _Maybe Noctis finally came to his senses and realized you’re just a burden,_ that voice in the back of his mind whispered, He feared that it was right.

Ignis opened the caravan door, seeming surprised to see Prompto up. “Good morning, I was just about to wake you,” Ignis greeted.

“Heya,” Prompto responded, trying to hide his anxiety.

Noctis and Gladio followed not too far behind the bespectacled man.

“There’s something we need to talk about,” Ignis began.

Prompto braced himself for the worst as they all took a seat somewhere, indicating that this could be a long conversation.

Ignis continued once everyone settled, “Noctis tells us that you’re doubting your own abilities.”

Prompto shot a betrayed look to Noctis, who looked admittedly guilty about this. He hadn’t expected him to bring the advisor and the shield into this. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said, gaining his attention. “This is your first time outside of Insomnia, correct?” Prompto nodded. “Most crownsguard have field training, but you were a special case. Your training was accelerated, and we were allowed to skip over the field training for the sake of this trip. This was only allowed because Cor himself had faith in your abilities,” Ignis explained. “You’re allowed to slip up and make mistakes. The three of us have all encountered these things before, but this is all new to you. You shouldn’t be holding yourself to the same standard as us.”

“But-”

Ignis held up a hand to silence Prompto’s protests. “Gladio and I were raised to take the positions we hold today, as was Noctis. You didn’t start your training until after you graduated high school. That’s only two years of experience. We’ve had over a decade. We’ve had more time to get to where we are. You’ve come very far in the short amount of time you had. That’s why you were allowed to join us. You’re a valuable asset, Prompto.”

“Don’t forget how excited you were about joining us,” Gladio pitched in. “You think something like this could have made us turn you away?” Prompto didn’t even have to nod. Gladio continued, “No one could have predicted this. Yeah, it’s a little setback, but we’ll be back on track in no time.”

Prompto scanned their expressions, looking for any hint of malice. “So, you’re not mad?” he asked quietly.

“Of course not, you dork,” Noctis said. “We were just worried about you. You were in pretty rough shape yesterday.”

Prompto let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Okay,” he mumbled. “Okay, good.”

“You have to be honest with us if this is to be a successful journey,” Ignis said. “Anything you would say to Noctis can be said to us. We’re your friends, too.”

The blond offered them all a small smile. “I will.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry I didn’t tell you in the first place.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I understand why you would be hesitant to tell us. We aren’t offended,” Ignis replied.

“Thanks, guys.” Prompto’s smile widened just a bit.

“Now that we’ve had our heart-to-heart,” Gladio said, “it’s time to get dressed, blondie. We’ve got to his the road soon.”

Prompto gave a mock salute, unable to stop smiling. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest, and the malicious voice of his insecurities quieted.

The others were glad to see his usual cheer back. In the end, the truth was, their quad wasn’t the same without Prompto to keep their spirits up. They needed him as much as he needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wear sunscreen, kids.


End file.
